


Three Seconds

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, a little violence, deserter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Rex thoughts during The Deserter





	Three Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom so hopefully it is okay

Three seconds that’s all Rex had after he was shot off his speeder 

One second filled with blinding pain radiating from his chest and back that blurred his thoughts

Another second worry, not for himself, no this concern was for his men he was leaving behind, for his general, for the war that didn’t seem to care who lived or died especially for men who shared the same face

And a final second where everything was still, vision fading to black, the sound of a speeder and the pain pulling him from the waking world

 

Another three seconds 

Rex was alive he was sure of that, hurt and wavering but he was alive

Voices blurry and unclear but reassuring and familiar

The pain in his chest was lessening, breathing was easier but consciousness was still elusive

 

Rex had three seconds on top of the stairs before the clankers attacked his vode; a deserter but still a good man below waiting, trusting him with his family’s lives if something went wrong

One second, what if something did go wrong what if Cut died, what would happen to Suu and the kids

Another second, nothing was going to happen Rex wouldn’t allow that, if worse came to worse he would make sure they would be okay, he wouldn’t abandon his own but he would at least make sure Cut’s family would be safe

Shots and the sound of blaster meeting metal, decisions made and a reassuring nod to a worried wife before going to meet the enemy to make sure the family behind him didn’t lose the one below them

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed
> 
> Kudos and Comments are love


End file.
